Taking down the school
by Rinnie1215
Summary: First we’re gonna introduce you to all the characters that we will begin with, later in the fic will maybe come more but we don’t know that on this moment yet. It’s gonna be a HighSchool fic :D (Yes, we’re gonna torture you with school even when y
1. Chapter 1 The Characters

Disclaimer: YES!! We DO own Dragonball Z/GT and we certainly own Vegeta ;). So please do sue us 'cuz we don't have money anywayz. If you want to put us in the madhouse, give your best shot. We wouldn't even notice it, only this fic won't be finished then.  
  
A/N: Hiya!! This wonderful fanfic is from not one, but two authors!! Can you imagine how great this is gonna be ? :P Anyway, We're two very good friends, both addicted to dragonball z and even more addicted to Vegeta (who not ;)), and we thought that it would be nice to write a fanfic together so here we are. We're both from Holland, so you know what that means: crazy, little, sick minded people :D Like us!! We can't assure you that it's gonna be a good fanfic, the only thing we can assure you is that it was fun to make it all up. So have fun and see u later!!  
  
Kizz the authors Evil-Vegeta and Saiyangurl.  
  
Summary: First we're gonna introduce you to all the characters that we will begin with, later in the fic will maybe come more but we don't know that on this moment yet. It's gonna be a HighSchool fic :D (Yes, we're gonna torture you with school even when you have finally vacation evil smirk). So have fun, there are gonna be more couples then only Vegeta and Bulma but that will be the main couple.  
  
Warning: There's gonna be violent, heavy language, Yamcha bashing (looks innocent), and there may be lemon, definitely juice parts (looks even more innocent).  
  
Taking down the school  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The characters  
  
Mainly Stuff They all start for their first year on this school, except Jay. They're all around the same age. It's the last year of school and they're on a boarding school. For the people that don't know what that is, it's that you stay on school for the whole year except for the summer break.  
  
Vegeta  
  
Vegeta is still the arrogant ass he always is, in dbz or in highschool. He's pretty popular on school, not only because of his looks but also because everyone's scared of him. His pride is just as big as his motor is and he's ego is probably even bigger. He hates teachers, school and rules. His best "friends" are Juu and Goku and he trusts Kakkarot, as he calls Goku, the most. He always wears a jack with Prince Vegeta on the back, showing of his ego. It's impossible to see him without his precious jacket :P Anyway, he's 17 years old and eats a lot. He doesn't have any family except for an annoying niece. Whose probably just as annoying as he is, only he wouldn't admit it. He swims in his money and loves snowboarding. Beside his jacket his has something else that he's very proud of. Even more. A lot more. From al the people on school he has the most expensive and fastest motor. He likes to show of with it so he does. Certainly against Kakkarot whose motor is a little bit less fast. He got kicked from his last school when he laid jelly-fishes on the teachers chair. The teacher couldn't walk straight for a whole week. Goku and Juu just went with him. Why wouldn't they? He's their best friend although his attitude towards them is not that good.  
  
Juu  
  
Juu's name is actually Juuhachigou but because the most people can't speak or remember it most people just call her Juu. She's very certain of herself and would care less what people say about her. She's beautiful, proud, strong and smart so who's gonna make her something!! She's everything someone would wish to be isn't she? As you have noticed she also has a pretty big ego. It's just an advise but if I were you I wouldn't mess with her. It isn't hard to annoy her or to anger her and when she is....well, let's say most guys couldn't walk probably for a few months after a fight with her. So you could call her pretty aggressive :P. She has rather boys like Vegeta around her then girls. She thinks that someone has to be strong enough to come up for himself but most girls just call for their boyfriends, that's why she'd have Vegeta rather. She isn't in love with Vegeta though. They just get along well. She's a skater and dresses herself like one. She's 17 years old and loves surfing. She doesn't work because she gets money of her parents anyway. She thinks that teachers are fuckers and that fuckers are teachers. You might as well say that she doesn't like teachers that much ;) She's Bulma roommate and you'll see if they get along or not :P  
  
Goku  
  
Goku is the captain of the rugby team. He always wins because he's strong and because he's very fast as well. He always has a stupid attitude but nobody does mind. They'll just laugh over him and he'll just laugh with them, even if he doesn't know where they are laughing about. He wears sportive clothes and thinks that the world around him is all about love and caring. He doesn't think much of his teachers. Most of his time thinking he spent on food. He's totally addicted to food. Much people always wonder why he doesn't get fat. He's 17 years old and wants to be friends with everyone. He also had a motor although it's less fast as Vegeta's motor. Something Vegeta likes very much. Goku's best friend is Vegeta. Goku keeps thinking that Vegeta is a very nice gentleman who would never hurt somebody, even though Vegeta yells at everyone. Goku is popular as well but that's only because Vegeta gets along with him. Vegeta and Goku are both roommates together. Vegeta insists to call Goku Kakkarot because that's Goku's first name. Goku doesn't care and just lets Vegeta have his way. Everybody else calls him just Goku.  
  
Jay  
  
HE'S GAY!!! Ow yes, his real name is Juunanagou but everybody just calls him Jay. His sister is Juu and they're a twin. He's a photograph and likes taking pictures for the schoolpaper. The only thing is that most of his pictures are from boys. Not that the girls mind but the boys....ah well...they like it a little less. He works in club #17 and the gang usually hangs out there. His wish is to become a showmodel for some paper since he's aware of his good looks. He likes art as well but I warn you!! Never pick on him because of his love for guys, art and models because when he gets angry....well, let's say that in that point his sis and he are very alike. He loves musicals because the guys always wear tight shorts in those moments. He has a scooter that's slower then Goku. He still is a cool and though guy and in case you hadn't noticed. He's extremely oversext. He can't help himself...he just has to check Goku, Yamcha and Vegeta out al the time. Not that Goku understands why Jay is actually watching him. Vegeta and Yamcha do and it annoys them alot. His roommates are Yamcha and Krillen. There are three of them because Jay's original roommate refused to be with him in one room. You can guess why :P  
  
Marron  
  
Marron is the biggest air head you'll ever know. She's a ditzy cheerleader and that's the only thing she's probably good in. She likes to paint her hair in al the colours that the rainbow has. She goes totally nuts when a boy has caught her eye. She'll drool on him until she has finally had him. Her clothes are slutty and she likes them as long as they are showing a lot of cleavage. She's 18 years old because she failed a year. She was drooling to much at the teacher :P. She thinks that teachers are handsome and otherwise she doesn't think of them at all. Marron's roommate is Chichi and she drives Chichi totally nuts. Needless to say that they're not getting along very well. If she sees the gym teacher she goes totally nuts. She usually faints and otherwise she'll just keep starring at him. The poor guy.  
  
Krillen  
  
Krillen is the funny guy around here. He tries to make fun off everything, in case needed even himself. He's the redactor of the schoolpaper and is always looking for the new hots. He's very shy around girls which is very cute I think. He's pretty fast scared, certainly when Juu or Vegeta are yelling at him. Or even worse, BOTH!! He likes writing allot and it shows in his very good stories. How he thinks of teachers?? Well, he just thinks that they're good subjects for the schoolpaper. Like crying teachers and sorts...the schoolkids always like crying teachers. He's 17 years old and is handsome in his own, special way. He's a friendly boy but a little clumsy most of the time. On the begin his 'friend" is Marron but that's because she's the only one he knows. They're from the same town but secretly she's driving him totally nuts.  
  
Bulma  
  
Bulma is the smart one. She's totally in science and designs a lot of things. She wears hypermodern clothing and her boyfriend is Yamcha. She never learns for school and she still manages to get extremely good marks. She's 17 years old and her friend is Chichi. She has a lot of money and looks stunning. She doesn't have a job because she simply don't need one. She plays the innocent kid by the teachers while she's practically cursing them under her breathe. She's a good kid but really, don't mess with her. When she's mad....she's mad....and deadly. Chichi got bullied from her last school and Bulma went together with Yamcha along with Chichi. Not because she couldn't live without Chichi but because she felt pity for the girl. On her old school she wasn't that poplar. The kids were always jealous on her marks. But hey, things can change.  
  
Chichi  
  
Chichi is the biggest nerd of all. She thinks that her books are more important then everything else. She has glasses because she can't see very well. She's very unsure of herself and doesn't dare to wear anything challenging. She's scared that the boys will make fun of her and when things aren't going well she'll call her father for help. She's 16 years old because she could skip a year thanks to her good marks. The teachers love her and she loves them. She doesn't have very much money but her father gives her money once in a while. Bulma is convinced that Chichi would be ten times as attractive if she would buy other clothes. Chichi is to scared though. She has trouble with forgetting her past and is very depended on Bulma. She's always afraid that she'll get bullied again.  
  
Yamcha  
  
Yamcha is just the loser. He works at a fish-stall and you'll really smell that when he's on school. He's Bulma's boyfriend but cheats on her al the time. He simply loves girls, girls and girls. His hobby?? Haunting girls down of course. He isn't learning that good. He has difficulties with his school and is afraid that he might fail the year. He thinks that teachers are okay as long as they'll let him check the girls out while their period. He's 17 years old but since he was 10 he looked like a player and was one since then. He drives a very old motor-driven bicycle that is broken most of the time. He's a very jealous boyfriend even if when he cheats al the time. He asks a lot of his girlfriend and doesn't take always a no for an answer.  
  
Schedule  
  
Vegeta: 1. P.E. 2. Science 3. S.H. 4. Math 5. Lunch 6. English 7. S.S. 8. French 9. D.ed.  
  
Bulma: 1. P.E. 2. Science 3. Math 4. Food 5. Lunch 6. English 7. Clothing 8. S.H. 9. D. ed.  
  
Goku: 1. P.E. 2. S.S. 3. English 4. Food 5. Lunch 6. French 7. Math 8. S.H. 9. D. ed.  
  
ChiChi: 1. Art 2. English 3. S.H. 4. Food 5. Lunch 6. P.E. 7. Math 8. Clothing 9. D. ed.  
  
Krillin: 1. Art 2. S.S. 3. S.H. 4. French 5. Lunch 6. P.E. 7. Math 8. English 9. D. ed.  
  
Juu: 1. P.E. 2. S.S. 3. Math 4. Food 5. Lunch 6. S.H. 7. Clothing 8. English 9. D. ed.  
  
Yamcha: 1. P.E. 2. English 3. Math 4. French 5. Lunch 6. S.H. 7. S.S. 8.Clothing 9. D. ed.  
  
Marron: 1. P.E. 2. S.H. 3. Math 4. Food 5. Lunch 6. English 7. S.S. 8. Clothing 9. D. ed.  
  
Jay: 1. Art 2. S.H. 3. English 4. Math 5. Lunch 6. P.E. 7. Clothing 8. French 9. D. ed.  
  
A/N. It's not that organised, but we tried to make it in excel, but that didn't work. So we tried something else... that didn't work either. So we hope you understand this schedule and forgive us for that it's not that organised. Hope you liked this chapter, we liked to see you next chapter and show us your love by pressing the little button says 'review'!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Isn't this exciting!

Disclaimer: We're so proud that we're the owner of Dbz...sigh we knew we were good. Ow wait...that we are good :P. Anyway, you know it by now I guess...go ahead and sue us. We'll only laugh at it. Cuz we're two little crazy sick minded girls from Holland and we don't even know the difference between prison and our own home and if they try to take our money, well...let them try cuz we wouldn't notice because we haven't ever had money in our whole lives.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews!! At least we knew now that there are more crazy people out there like us. I mean, it can't be healthy to actually like the characters can it? Anyway, just thanks for the reviews and if you'll keep reviewing, we'll keep writing.  
  
Summary: Hiya...want a summary again?? Well...we're not gonna betray much. It's a highschool fanfic with really sick characters. Though Vegeta and Bulma are the most healthiest because we like them to much to really spoil them. In this chapter few of the characters will be going to their first day to school. Isn't it exciting :P!!!. Well...just read the chapter cuz this summary sucks. Saiyungurl and Evil-Vegeta  
  
Taking down the School  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Isn't this exciting!!!  
  
Trrrring!! Trrring!! Trrringg!! BAF!! Bulma slammed with al her anger combined the alarm in pieces. The fucking, little piece of junk!! Why couldn't it leave her alone... Growling she stood up and shook her head a little. What day was it..?? Hmmz..let's see. Yesterday she brought the trash outside so yesterday it was Sunday...that means that today is...MONDAY!! Fuck, she had to hurry. This was her first day to her new school and she couldn't be to late. She jumped under the shower and washed her hair as fast as she could. She took some fresh clothes and put them on quickly. She brushed her hair, packed her bag and raced down to grab something to eat. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled. She stepped outside and raced to school. She was half an hour to early on school.  
  
Chichi sighed in relieve when she saw Bulma arrive on school. She herself had been to early as well. Only she had been an hour to late. It was nice to have someone to talk with to still the rest of the time. She picked up her heavy loaded bag and straightened her dress. She walked up to Bulma and smiled. It surprised her that Bulma was this early. Most of the time she was to late on school. She must have been just as excited as Chichi herself was to be this early. For Chichi it was normal to be early at school. It gave her the change to study extra for her tests or to make some homework already. When Bulma got sight from Chichi she smiled at her. "Hi Chi!! How are you!!" Bulma asked her best friend while hugging Chichi close. Chichi laughed. "I'm fine B-chan. But I must say I've just had the shock of my life!! What the hell are you doing this early on school?" Bulma blushed. "Well Chi, I didn't want to be late again, at least, not on my first school day." Chichi sighed. "Our first schoolday here ...isn't it exciting!!" But Bulma didn't hear Chi's answer because suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled against a strong chest. Bulma giggled. "Missed you to, Yamcha" Yamcha smiled. When did he hear that  
  
before ? Or from who? Susan, Katy or Mandy? He didn't know. he only knew that he liked the sound of it. He smiled back at her. "Missed you to babe," he murmured in her hair. Suddenly they heard some girls scream their heads off, followed with a cursing handsome boy. "Who the hell is that" Bulma wondered.  
  
Vegeta stormed cursing his new school in. He hated it, he didn't wanted it but he had to do it. He didn't understand why. It wasn't like he actually learned something there. He was spoiled already and it wasn't like he wished to change it. As soon he entered the school things didn't get better. Girls run to him and launched themselves on his neck. Things like "hey cutie", "Hotstuff!!", "Hey, got something to do tonight??". He cursed. Will things ever change ?? When a girl came really to close for his liking he couldn't take it anymore. "FUCK OFF, YOU SCREAMING BITCHES" he yelled in their faces and snapped his beer bottle. Beer showered over the girls head and they ran away towards the toilet. Vegeta smirked. They should know not to anger him when he was holding his beer. He looked around and saw a blue haired girl, a black haired and a creep who was holding the blue haired girl. What was THEIR problem now!! Why were they looking at him like he had gone crazy. He crossed his arms and snarled at them. They even looked more crazy at him.  
  
Goku had great difficulty to keep his laughter down. It was always so amusing to see Vegeta being overwhelmed by girls. Vegeta would get red all over and never knew how to get the girls of his back. He just screamed and they'll get scared and leave him alone. Temporary. Goku neared Vegeta and tapped him on the shoulder. Vegeta whirled around and got ready to curse the girl who was behind him. How could he know that Kakkarot was behind him? "YOU'LL LEAVE......ow it's you Kakkarot. I thought you were one of those bitches again." Goku laughed. "Surely I don't look that much like a girl do I?? He smirked at Vegeta. He could've sworn that he had seen relieve in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta growled. "They're driving me crazy. Can't those little witches see that I wanna be left alone goddammit!! The next girl who dares to hit on me I'll kill. I swear you that." Vegeta ignored the grinning face of Kakkarot and looked around. Where the hell was Juu?? At least she'd understand. She had the same problems only she had trouble with boys. "Hey Vegeta. Why don't we go over to the boys?? You know, get to know them a little. Besides, you won't have any trouble with girls there" Goku asked excited. Everyone who could've seen Vegeta's face now would've turned around and ran for his life. Everyone, besides Goku who was smiling stupidly at Vegeta. Vegeta growled. "Fine, but only to get rid of the girls" and he stalked away. Goku smiled and clapped his hands. "Owww isn't this exciting!!" he called out.  
  
Jay saw the good-looking but angry boy stalking towards his group. He had difficulty with keeping his mouth from hanging open. Never had he seen such perfection. He grinned. This was going to be a very good year. Before this boy he had seen another. Also very muscled and very handsome. Only he had a girlfriend since he was hugging some blue haired harpy. But this guy....he looked like a god. The god of war. Danger, power and pride. The keywords of perfection. And this guy was it all. He straightened his body and tried to look indifferent. His whole body trembled in anticipation. This fish was for him to catch. This was soooo exciting!!  
  
Vegeta noticed the boy starring at him from the beginning. What was it now?? When he entered the group the boy acted like he hadn't seen him at all and tried to act surprised. BUMPER...you're caught, Vegeta thought. Of course he didn't say this aloud. It would look like he was mad. "Hiya!! I'm Jay" the fool told him. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Like he cared. He just muttered "Vegeta" towards the fool, expecting that it would be enough. "Vegeta eh? Sounds cool. Your clothes are cool man, I like your style." The boy winked at him. Vegeta didn't know it but something said him that this boy wasn't totally 'cool'. Goku didn't noticed it though. He walked up towards the so called Jay and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Hi dude. I'm Goku. Never mind Vegeta. He isn't as bad as he tries to be. Most of the time he just wants attention." He said smiling. "Attention ?? Well Vegeta, I'm sure I could arrange that for you" Jay said, winking again. Vegeta stepped back. This guy freaked him really out. He could hear some femine laughs behind him and looked up. It was the blue haired girl with her gang. He snarled. They had heard everything probably. Just great. "Come on Kakkarot. I suddenly feel the urge to stand over there" Vegeta said. Goku frowned and saw a girl who was very pretty since he just love black hair and a boy who was holding a blue haired girl. "But Vegeta, there are girls there." He said surprised. "Indeed Kakkarot, that's exactly why I wanna go over there. I've seen enough guys on this school for today" he spat angrily. "Jeez Vegeta, I didn't mean to anger you." Goku said quickly. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and stalked away again. First schoolday here huh? Most exciting indeed.  
  
Krillen and Marron heard the first bell and ran even faster. "Krillen, this is al your fault!" Marron accused. "My fault ?" Krillen said surprised. "Yes if you hadn't get lost!!" she said back at him. Krillen sighed. Just perfect. If she just hadn't held the map upside down he wouldn't have got lost. But he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't like she could understand. She kept asking him why the roads were so tiny painted on the map while they were bigger in reality. Really, could anyone be this stupid?? He wondered. "ow Krillleeeeen" she whined. "What" he yelled at her. "I think my hair is messed up thanks to al that running. Come on quick, so I can fix it in the toilet" she panted. "What!! But then we'll be to late in class" he said shocked. :"If you'd have driven well then we wouldn't have needed to run and my hair would have been perfect. Don't forget this is still your fault!!" she said angry. Krillen sighed. That...that....that....GIRL!!  
  
Juu walked calmly trough the school hall. Hmm let's see...room 217?? Then I'll have to go upstairs!! Man...and that for a beauty like me. Those stupid stairs. The halls were all quite. Everyone was already in their classes since the courses had started 10 min. ago. It was normal for Juu to be late though. She rolled her eyes when she thought of Vegeta. The betrayer. Normally they would be walking here together, since they were always late together. But not today. Nooooo, because today was their first schoolday and because of that Vegeta went earlier. She knew that he would be to late tomorrow again but that was beside the point. TODAY he wasn't to late and that was the point. First schoolday...pfeh..who cares anyway. Stupid school. Stupid teachers. Stupid Vegeta being on time. Cursing she went to 217 and opened the door. Normally they would've PE now but today they were going to meet their own class first and then their mentor. So there she was...all eyes of her newly class were upon her. Her mentor smiled at her and said : "ahhh..You must be Joe..." he said. Juu growled. "Juu" she spat at him. Her mentor blinked a little but smiled then again. 'Sorry miss Juu. You're a little late but because it's your first day here I'll let it be. Just be on time next time ok??" he asked smiling again. She just rolled her eyes and searched for Vegeta,. Fuck, Kakkarot and some stupid blue haired girl were already beside him. She noticed that there was a empty spot beside the blue haired girl and decided to sit there. At least she would be close to her so called 'friends' then.  
  
Bulma looked nervously at the angry boy who was beside her. Chi couldn't sit beside her now. She had seen that the blonde girl saw the spot beside her and planned to sit on it. Why had Chi gone to the toilet now!! Couldn't she have waited a little ?? She cursed a little bit and the guy next to her raised his eyebrows at her. She shot him an angry glare and focused on her new boring mentor.  
  
Chi was so sorry for going to the toilet. Now she couldn't sit beside Bulma. Now she was sitting next to a black haired freak who kept grinning stupidly at her. She had heard the guy for her call him Kakkarot so she assumed that Kakkarot was his name. She sighed. This was going to be a hell of a long...long...long year.  
  
A/N : Well.....liked it?? We did. Poor Veggie. Stalked by Jay. Heh, I liked it. So...if you liked it....then please be so kind to leave a review...if you liked it but don't wanna leave a review...well..just do it!! And if you didn't like it...well...then you should ....JUST FUCK THE HELL OFF :P Don't mind her.. she's an extreme case ;) 


	3. note

Hiya People!!  
  
Pffff....it has been a while since there had been a update...we know. Let us explain to you why it's been so long. (We're very good at making lousy excuses :P) Anyway, we guess that you might have noticed that we don't write the fanfics together but that we use some kind of system.Like....SaiyanGurl writes one, EV writes two...and then SaiyanGurl again. Well, it's now EV's turn. Actually, it's EV who's making this all up at the moment :P So you can't blame SG that there haven't been any updates. You see, I'm very bizzy with another fanfic as well at the moment and I've a lot inspiration for that one. But...this is my first HS fanfic and it's hard to come up with ideas. Though, I had promised SG that the next chapter would've been finished by now. Honestly, I didn't even started it yet (....sorry people out there. It's because I'm pretty sick at the moment and have problems with sitting up....sounds stupid huh ....well...You'd better believe it 'cause it sucks. Not only because I can't write on the computer at the moment (doing this doesn't feel very good to my stomach you know () but also because SG and me are going on a vacation together to spain on Thursday. That's bad...bad and even worse then bad. For crying out loud...It's so very stupid!!! I just HAD to choose to get sick when we're almost ready to leave this cold and boring country. Yep, that's just me again. Anyway, I really have to go to bed again. I'm getting a little dizzy again :s. That's not good eh?? .... Our vacation will be two weeks long so you'll just have to entertain you with other fanfics until we're back. I promise that there will be very good, good and very good updates when we're back. Ok?? I'll have 2 weeks to make sick ideas for the next chap. :P Ugh...I really have to go and take those bad tasting pills....see ya around!! and love u all!!!  
  
EV and there's also still our lovely and cute SG (heh.....did I just say lovely and cute?? ) 


End file.
